


Seducing Sheriff Swan

by LongLiveEvilQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Emma Swan Has a Penis, F/F, Name-Calling, OOC, PWP, Thirsty Regina, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongLiveEvilQueen/pseuds/LongLiveEvilQueen
Summary: Regina has been attracted to Sheriff Swan for a long time. She had masturbated thinking about Emma a lot of time, wishing the Sheriff would fuck her cunt, mouth, ass and fill it with cum.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 267





	Seducing Sheriff Swan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT

Regina was driving home for a well-earned break. It was her first year working after getting her degree and she hadn't really had a break since July. She'd taken 2 weeks off to go to the New York with her boyfriend, but the jerk had dumped her last week and changed her ticket to her new girlfriend's name. She decided that she wanted some normality for a couple of days so this morning she got into her car and started driving the 400 miles home. When Regina came home she was shocked to see her parents loading their suitcases into the back of a cab.  
  
"Dad," she called out. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Regina!" Henry Sr was surprised to see her. "I thought you were in the New York with that boyfriend of yours."  
  
"No, we broke up, so I decided to come home."  
  
"I wish you'd told us sooner," said her mother who'd joined them. "We just booked a last-minute deal to Florida."  
  
After a few minutes of goodbyes, Regina was alone in her parents' house. And rather than having a good home cooked meal she'd ordered a pizza as the fridge was empty. When the pizza arrived she changed into her satin pyjamas and settled in front of the TV. Suddenly the entire house went black. She looked out of the window and could see that the neighbourhood was still lit up, so it couldn't be a power cut. She picked up the phone and called Sheriff Swan, her dad’s best friend. Emma Swan answered after a few rings.  
  
"Sheriff Swan, it's me, Regina," she said. "I'm at the house and the power just went, but all the neighbours still have theirs."  
  
Sheriff Swan told her that she'd be right over. Regina checked herself out in the mirror. There was only very little light coming in from the street, but it was enough for her to giggle with satisfaction. Her minimal satin pyjamas didn't leave much to the imagination. She had heavy, but firm, tits that stretched the satin in the camisole top. Her round ass cheeks were partially visible in the minimal short’s bottoms. Her pierced bellybutton and flat stomach were visible, as were her shapely thighs. Sheriff Swan was a hottie and she looked forward to teasing her.  
  
While away at university, Regina had realised the power her big tits and sexy body had over men and women. Regina has been attracted to Sheriff Swan for a long time. She had masturbated thinking about Emma a lot of time, wishing the Sheriff would fuck her cunt, mouth, ass and fill it with cum.

Soon she saw Sheriff Swan's car pull up on the driveway and she opened the door for her. It didn't take her long to get the power back on. She returned to the kitchen with a smile.  
  
"Your dad didn't tell me that you were going to be here," Emma said and stopped, staring at Regina’s scantily clad dress who was perched on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment decision," The brunette smiled, crossing her legs so that she showed off her thigh and one of her naked butt cheeks.  
  
"Well," Sheriff Swan cleared her throat. "I ought to get back to Ruby and the kids now. I didn't have time to finish my dinner when you called."  
  
"That's no problem!" Regina jumped off the counter and skipped to the living room where she'd left the pizza, knowing full well that her tits were bouncing wildly as she ran past her confused Sheriff. "Come with me, I have more pizza than I'll ever eat."  
  
Sheriff Swan followed her into the living room.  
  
"I don't think I should stay," Emma said, sounding insecure.  
  
"Nonsense! Your wife will have cleared up after you now and I have plenty of food here. It'll give us a chance to catch up since I haven't seen you since last summer. Come on, Sheriff Swan, come and chat with your favourite girl."  
  
Sheriff Swan finally gave in and sat next to Regina. For the next fifteen minutes they ate the pizza and chatted about things that neither one of them would remember the next day. Regina could tell that Emma was trying really hard not to stare at Regina’s tits, but her eyes kept jumping back to them and her nipples stood out like grapes on top of jelly mounds. Regina looked at Emma’s crotch. There didn't seem to be much available space in her jeans. She wondered how big Sheriff Swan's cock was, she'd always had an impressive bulge.  
  
At 10 years younger than her own father, Sheriff Swan had always been the fun and youthful Sheriff for Regina and her brother. She worked out a lot so she was in fantastic shape for a 40-year, old women. Emma was so hot, muscular. Her biceps made the young girl drool. Regina knew that she had to have her. She let a pepperoni slice slide off her pizza and on to her chest.  
  
"Oh no!" Regina shrieked and jumped off the sofa. "This will never come off!  
  
Regina started dabbing the red mark with a tissue, knowing that her actions were now revealing the underside of her big tits to Emma’s eyes. Sheriff’s eyes were fixed on Regina’s milky tits. It was time to take this further. The slutty brunette giggled inwardly at what she was about to do.  
  
"Oh shit! I'm gonna have to put this in the wash right now."  
  
Regina pulled her top off right in front of the Sheriff, letting her firm tits bounce free, before she headed to the washing machine.  
  
"Sheriff Swan!" Regina called out as she reached the utility room. "I need your help!"  
  
Regina took off her pyjama bottoms as well and put them in the washing machine with the top. She was all naked now, showing off a perfect hourglass figure and a fine tuft of carefully trimmed brunette hair on her pussy, as Sheriff Swan walked in. She stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Mum always turns off the water and the power for the washing machine when she goes out of town," Regina said as innocently as she could. "I can't reach to turn them back on again, can you help me?"  
  
"S-s-sure," Sheriff Swan stammered and tried not to look when Regina bent over the washing machine to show where she couldn't reach.  
  
When Emma turned on the power and water she stood up awkwardly and Regina threw her arms around Sheriff’s neck and kissed her.  
  
"Thank you, Sheriff Swan," Regina smiled, her arms still around her neck and her tits squashed against Emma’s expensive shirt. "I don't know what I would have done without you."  
  
"W-w-well," Sheriff Swan cleared her throat again. "I think it's time for me to go now. It's not right for me to be here."  
  
"Why?" Regina batted her eyelids at her. "Don't you love me anymore, Sheriff Swan?"  
  
"Yes, I do, Regina," Emma said, trying to put some distance between them, but Regina kept her arms in place. "But you're not wearing any clothes and I'm your Dad’s friend."  
  
The bulge in Emma’s jeans told Regina all she needed to know.  
  
"I know you're my Dad’s friend, and I love you very much," Regina said sweetly and released her arms and took a step back. "Do you think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"You're very beautiful, Regina."  
  
"Don't you want to play with my tits? Bounce them in your hands? Smack them for your pleasure?"  
  
"Regina..."  
  
"Don't you want to taste my nipples?"  
  
"Don't..."  
  
"Don't you want to taste my pussy?"  
  
"This is not right."  
  
"Don't you want to feel what it's like to fuck your best friend’s daughter?"  
  
"We shouldn't..."  
  
"I want to feel it, Sheriff Swan. I want to feel your cock in my wet cunt. I want to feel you cum in my hungry cunt. I want to taste your cock in my mouth. What are you waiting for? Nobody will ever know. It'll be our little secret. I could be your dirty little whore"  
  
Sheriff Swan wasn't talking anymore, she was breathing heavily, looking at Regina’s naked body as her words teased her. She cupped the bulge in her jeans and stroked it.  
  
"Come with me, Sheriff Swan," Regina begged her. "Come and fuck me. Let me know what it's like to fuck a real cock."  
  
Regina turned around and walked upstairs. She was in her bedroom when she heard the lights being turned off downstairs and then the steps coming up. She pulled the curtains and turned on her old night light. She turned around and smiled as her Sheriff came through her bedroom door. Emma walked straight up to her, took her in her arms and held her tight as her lips took possession of the young girl’s lips and she shoved her tongue inside her mouth. They kissed violently, using their hands to feel each other's bodies and undressing Sheriff Swan. Soon they were locked in a naked embrace and then Sheriff Swan finally tore her lips from Regina's.  
  
"What a slut you are, Regina," Emma mused. "I didn't realise that my proper friend had raised such a little whore. Is that what you do in the big city? Are you a career whore?"  
  
"I don't fuck anyone for money," Regina panted against Emma, the Sheriff’s hands on her ass. "I fuck for the sake of fucking. There's nothing I like better than a hard cock in my cunt and yours looks particularly juicy."  
  
"Stop talking and taste it. Suck my cock, Regina."  
  
Regina needed no encouragement. She dropped on her knees and opened her mouth, welcoming her Sheriff's tool inside. She tasted great. The Sheriff was 9 inches of thick meat in her mouth and she quickly started sucking her and teasing Emma with her tongue as the Sheriff’s hips started fucking her mouth. She used a hand to assist her mouth, with her cock now well lubricated with her saliva. Her free hand moved down to her dripping cunt for lubrication and then she started teasing the Sheriff’s heavy balls with it.  
  
Regina was an expert cock sucker and the Sheriff moaned as she started performing her deep throating tricks on her. She was a hungry little slut and she ate her cock whole. Soon Emma grabbed hold of the brunette’s head to keep it steady as she fucked her mouth hard. The Sheriff didn't give her any warning and all of a sudden she grunted out loud and started cumming down Regina’s throat. The older woman then pulled out and shot the last half of her load on Regina's tongue and face. Regina looked like a real cum slut when she stood up, her lips and face flushed and covered in white sticky cum.  
  
"Do you like the taste of your Sheriff's cum, my little slut?" Sheriff Swan asked with a smile, stroking her cock as it softened. "Do you like being your Sheriff's cum bucket?"  
  
"Mmm..." Regina said and licked some cum off her lips before she wiped her face. "As much as I'm sure you'll like the taste of my pussy. It's payback time Sheriff Swan, now I get to cum in your mouth."  
  
Regina lay down on the bed and parted her legs wide, showing off her dripping red folds. Her Sheriff admired the view and grinned as she climbed up on the bed and dove in. With her tongue stretched out she ran it across her entire pussy, lapping up all the juices that had escaped so far.  
  
"What a sweet little pussy," Emma smiled at Regina who was kneading her tits and tweaking her nipples. "It tastes so sweet and innocent and yet you're such a dirty little slut."  
  
Emma wrapped her lips around her swollen clit and sucked it hard, teasing it with her tongue. Regina cried out as she experienced a mini-orgasm. She could feel her Sheriff grinning against her slit as she shoved her tongue inside her wet cunt. She ran her tongue around her cunt and then she started tongue fucking her. Regina was on fire. This was the best tongue fucking she'd ever received. Then her tongue was replaced by a finger. The finger became two fingers. Pretty soon she had four fingers fucking her and the Sheriff's lips and mouth concentrated on her clit.  
  
Regina panted out loud. Her little screams of passion became louder and louder as the Sheriff's entire hand was soaking wet with her juices. She kept sucking her clit and flicking it with her tongue. Regina knew she couldn't hold back much longer.  
  
"I'm cumming, Sheriff Swan," she panted. "I'm fucking cumming!"  
  
As Regina’s pussy started contracting Emma pulled out her fingers and placed her mouth at her hole. She managed to catch her squirt as her body convulsed in orgasm and as soon as the brunette stopped cumming the Sheriff crawled across the brunette’s petite body and kissed her. Regina parted her lips and invited her tongue and together they feasted on her sweet juices. She could feel that Emma was hard again and she was as horny as if they hadn't done anything yet. She wrapped her legs around her Sheriff's waist and started rubbing her pussy against her hard shaft.  
  
"Fuck me, Sheriff Swan," Regina begged her as Emma sucked on her sweet nipples. "Fuck your little whore’s cunt with your thick cock."  
  
Emma raised her hips slightly and used her hand to get her cock into position. Then, with one hard thrust, she impaled her best friend’s daughter and they both cried out loud as the fat shaft filled Regina’s tight cunt completely. They were joined like a jigsaw puzzle and the Sheriff stopped shortly deep inside her to revel in the feeling of the young girl’s hot cunt wrapped around her hard cock.  
  
Soon Emma started rocking her hips, fucking Regina with long and deliberate strokes, filling her cunt until her balls were squashed against her round ass and then sliding out almost completely, only to slam back inside again, hitting her clit with every thrust. Her heavy slams into her hole sent Regina’s tits bouncing and Emma started sucking and biting them at regular intervals, ever so often invading her mouth with her tongue the way her cock was possessing her cunt.  
  
The bed squeaked. Skin slapped against skin. The fat cock squished out the pussy juices each time it entered Regina. If anybody had walked past, there would have been no question about what the Sheriff and Regina were doing in her bedroom. The unmistakable sounds of a heavy fucking were filling the room and Regina's pants got louder and louder. Soon the brunette slut couldn't stop herself and her pussy contracted hard around her Sheriff's shaft as she kept pumping her. Regina screamed out with her orgasm and it wasn't until she'd stopped cumming that Sheriff Swan pulled her bone hard tool out of her.  
  
"On your hands and knees!" Emma commanded her and Regina was quick to obey.  
  
Regina’s wet and battered hole was gaping at Emma as she drove her cock deep inside her again, slamming her balls against her clit. The needy brunette moaned out loud as she felt the Sheriff’s cock that little bit deeper inside her slutty cunt. Emma pulled Regina up against her by her tits and started kneading them hard, pulling her nipples and bruising her creamy white mounds. The Sheriff sucked and kissed the brunette’s neck as she started fucking her hard from behind.  
  
Regina felt her juices running down the insides of her thighs as her Sheriff fucked her fast and furiously. It felt so good. It felt better than good. This was great fucking. Each thrust seemed to go deeper and deeper and she was fucking her harder and faster than before. She looked to the side and caught sight of the picture they made in her mirror.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sheriff Swan," Regina panted. "Fuck me like that. Fuck me hard. Fuck your best friend’s daughter and fill her cunt with your cum like the little cum bucket she is!"  
  
Regina’s words encouraged Sheriff.  
  
"You like this, huh?" Emma whispered in her ear. "You like being your Sheriff's slut. You like being fucked like a common whore only to be tossed aside when I've cum and go back to sleep in my wife's bed."  
  
Emma fucked her even harder now, not far from her own release.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sheriff Swan. I'm your whore. Your slutty whore! You may go home to your wife, but it'll be my cunt you hunger for when you wake up in the morning."  
  
Regina’s words egged Emma on. She reached down and played with her clit. She knew that she was close now. Emma was fucking her so hard and fast now that she knew she could send her over the brink. And finally! Regina teased on her own orgasm and with a cry she came and her body shook in Emma’s arms as her cunt convulsed around her shaft and started milking it.  
  
Sheriff Swan moaned out loud into the night as she started shooting her heavy load straight up her best friend daughter’s womb. They collapsed into a naked heap and kissed deeply while catching their breath. Sheriff Swan gave Regina's tits a final squeeze and then she got out of her bed.  
  
"I meant what I said, Regina," Emma said as she gathered her clothes. "I'm going to have a quick shower and then I'm going home to Ruby. You were a great fuck, but that all you're ever going to be."  
  
Regina was sound asleep by the time her Sheriff left the house to go home to her wife.  
  
The next day was a Saturday and Regina had a long soak in the tub before getting dressed. She inspected her body and the bruises told the story of the hot sex she's had with her Sheriff the previous night. She was desperately horny again and she thought about going out to pick up a stranger, but she didn't want just anyone. She wanted to fuck her Sheriff again. It didn't take long to come up with a plan and she soon dialled the Sheriff's number. It was Ruby that answered.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Mrs Swan," Regina said as sweetly as she could. "But I have a problem. I couldn't sleep at all last night because I kept hearing noises from the loft. I think we might have mice again and I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave it until mum and dad come back because I don't know what damage they might do in the meantime."  
  
Ruby agreed that it had to be looked at straight away and promised to send Sheriff Swan over as soon as she came back from the shop. It wasn't long before Regina saw Emma’s car pulling up outside and she stripped as she ran for the front door. She pulled Sheriff Swan inside quickly and she was in her arms again. They kissed passionately, devouring each other's mouths as they made their way through the house to the stairs. By the time they got to the kitchen, Sheriff Swan was also naked and she propped Regina up on the counter, where she spread her legs and she penetrated her with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Oh baby," Emma panted. "Your cunt has been all I could think of since I woke up this morning."  
  
"I couldn't get your cock out of my mind," Regina said before they kissed again. "Fuck me, Sheriff Swan! Fuck your dirty little whore. Use my body!!"  
  
Nothing more was said. Regina and Sheriff Swan fucked against the kitchen counter. It was a fast and hard fuck, driven by raw sexual hunger. When they finally came their screams were loud and full of desire. Sheriff Swan grabbed Regina by her ass cheeks and carried her upstairs to her bedroom where she placed her on her back before she straddled her face and bent forward to eat her cum out of her well fucked cunt.  
  
Regina sucked Emma’s juicy cock hard again until she came from her tongue work and then she sat up, leaning against pillows as she straddled her hips and started riding her slowly and deeply. They took their time now. Regina rode Sheriff Swan’s cock with her wet hole and the blonde kissed and sucked her tits. They took time to enjoy every inch of their union until the very end when Sheriff Swan rolled them over and fucked them to a mind-blowing orgasm again.  
  
Regina spent the next two weeks as her Sheriff's cum bucket. She went to see her every chance she got. She stopped by for a morning fuck on her way to work every day, then a lunchtime fuck, followed by an after-work fuck. Sometimes she even managed to sneak out for a late-night fuck. They got a weekend together when she invented a last minute conference that she had to attend and then they hid her car in Regina's parents' garage as they fucked non-stop for two nights and two days.  
  
When Regina's parents returned home and it was time for her to go back to the city they met for a goodbye fuck in her car in a deserted car park at the edge of town on the morning of her departure. Her job changed and for the next three years she went on regular work trips to the city where Regina worked. Each time she checked into her hotel with her and they had long and satisfying fuck sessions. For some meetings Emma brought her whore with her instead of her wife.  
  
Their affair didn't stop even after Regina got married and settled down in her home town. Sheriff Swan continued to fuck her behind her husband’s back and Regina enjoyed every moment. She enjoyed sneaking inside Emma’s office, hiding under her table, sucking her cock like a naughty little whore while the sheriff did her paperwork. She loved the idea of sleeping next to her useless husband Robin (who she married because of her parents), her cheating cunt filled with Sheriff Swan’s thick fertile cum. Soon she ended up carrying Emma’s triplets. Nobody knew it was Emma’s babies. Robin was suspicious but he was dumb to realize that her wife is cheating on him; besides he was busy fucking Marian.

\------------------------------------------------


End file.
